my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
My Hero Romance: Chapter Twenty-Six
{| Chapter Twenty-Six Katsuko had volunteered to drive in the airport in another vehicle, leaving Toshinori to watch over Akihisa for reasons that were quite obvious. She couldn't really face him as she did before, not after stabbing him in the eye, so she was driving to the airport in a car by herself. Toshinori on the other hand was not having it. He had a feeling that being this close to her dad would most likely warrant him more questions as a follow up from the prison questionnaire. He didn't have anything against Akihisa, the questions just seemed pointless to him. Why should he have to prove how much he loves her? "How is she? My daughter, I mean." He didn't look up this time, instead he only looked down at his cuffed hands. "I've done some horrible things to her, you know. I thought doing so was right, it was all I knew." His jaw clenched at the thought of him causing Katsuko pain. "What do you mean by that? You have a choice to love her or hurt her and you chose to hurt her! Don't come at me with such useless words." "Your anger is understandable, but Toshinori, I went through the same thing I was putting her through. The only difference being she fought back and I broke to my own father's will. I admired her strength to fight back, but some part of me didn't want her to. If I couldn't escape, why should she?" "That way of thinking is toxic. It can harm you and any involved." He narrowed his blue eyes, not believing what he was saying. It made sense to be hesitant. "Purple. Her favorite color is purple. Her favorite Japanese dish is pork cutlet bowl, but she loves hamburgers and fries more than anything. She loves cats, but would die for a bird." He murmured, glancing up at Toshinori. "She's never been on a formal date, but she knows how to dance. She's a woman of many talents and knows how to sing, but she never does." "Why are you telling me this?" Toshinori tilted his head, confused. "You told me you loved her, didn't you? Well, you should know some of the things that a lot of people don't know about her." Akihisa retorted, sighing heavily. "I saw you two before we departed for the airport. She really does love you. I haven't seen her so happy before." "Not even with her ex boyfriend?" He tilted his head, confused. "Ah, Katsuko lied to you then. There was no boyfriend, there was a girlfriend instead. She was abusive, manipulative. She kept Katsuko by her side when she tried to escape and abused her when she did stay. She doesn't talk about that period of her life, though. And neither should you." He warned, narrowing his eye. Toshinori fought back the urge to say something, but instead remained quiet, noticing that they had arrived at their destination. The jet was sleek and pretty on the outside and the same on the inside with it's black leather seats and small kitchen type area. Akihisa went in first and was chained to one of the seats while Katsuko sat in the back, looking out the window. Toshinori took his seat besides her, a blush forming on his cheeks as she slid her hand in his. "I'm sorry for leaving you with my dad." She sighed, tapping the window with her knuckles. "I just don't want to see what I did to him and relive that moment." "I understand, Katsuko. You don't have to explain it to me." He gave her a reassuring smile before leaning his head back. "I don't like planes much. What about you?" "I've never been in a plane before. I got here on a boat." She gripped his hand tightly as the plane's engines started, she let out a little whimper. "I'm afraid of heights too, so uh, don't leave my side or anything or else I'll freak out." He chuckled. "Hey, you'll be alright. I'll be here for when you need me, okay?" He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand to comfort her. "You're very brave to want to fight despite being afraid of heights. Not very many people are willing to face their fears like you are." She bit her lip. "Are you trying to make me feel better because it's kinda working." She smiled at him and nudged him with her elbow. "A portable happiness provider." Toshinori went quiet for a moment before looking at her. "Why do you love me? I know we've been over this before, but please, one more time?" Katsuko seemed hesitant but smiled softly at him, running a hand through his hair. "I'm not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts, some superhero, some fairytale bliss. I love you because you aren't a hero as you are now. You're just a man. I love how real you are, how human you are. You aren't some hero because you're there to keep villains from killing people. You're a hero because even like this, you strive to be human. You strive to be enough. I love you because you make me feel enough and I won't stop until you understand how important you really are to me." Toshinori felt his face heating up. "I, uh, I lo..love you..." He whispered, voice barely above a whisper. She grinned and pecked his cheek. "Thank you for being here for me. I really needed it." She rested her head on his shoulder before going down for a nap. He'd be awake still, smiling at how adorable she was and the fact that he just genuinely enjoyed being where he was right then. Even Akihisa couldn't bring him down. "She likes colorful rings, Toshinori."